minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
The True Wither Dragon
The True Wither Dragon was born from the ashes of the Wither and the egg of the Ender Dragon. It is a large 3-headed skeletal dragon, with glowing purple eyes (no pupils), dark grey bones, a large rib cage, two legs (which it normally does not show), two wings with the wing membrane withering away, and a long tail. It is larger than the Ender Dragon, and it will spawn on peaceful. “When the ashes of the Wither met the egg of the Ender Dragon, it caused the egg to hatch a giant, three-headed dragon made of bones. The dragon flew to the Nether, and created magical crystals to heal it. It became known as the Wither Dragon, and had the power of the Ender Dragon and the speed and heads of the Wither. It stayed on its island, waiting for its next victim.” The Island Of The Fallen Ones, the island where the Dragon can be found, can only be reached by giving a tamed Nether Dragon in the Nether a Nether Star once every other boss in the game has been defeated at least once, including minibosses, and once the player has seen Rholn. When these requirements have been met, a message will appear in the chat: “The dragon seems to know the way.” Mounting the dragon after giving it a star will cause it to immediately take off, flying at top speed towards the Island. If there are still bosses undefeated, the dragon will play an animation where it will sit up and shake its head with its eyes closed, smoke particles appearing above it, just like a failed tame. It cannot be teleported to using commands, and if it is reached while “show coordinates“ are on, the player will die with the death message “The Dragon refused to give away its secrets”. The player will also die on creative or spectator mode as well. Like the Ender Dragon and Wither, the True Wither Dragon has two stages. The first one is occurs while all Nether Crystals are still unbroken. The dragon will focus more on range based attacks and summoning weaker mobs. It cannot be hurt in any way while in this stage. The second stage happens when all of the crystals have been shattered. It will focus on melee and strong summoning attacks, and this stage will last until the dragon is killed. The True Wither Dragon is the true final boss of Minecraft. It has 1,000,000 health, and insane defens. The maximum damage it can take per hit is only 100. and it’s attacks can shatter diamond armor in one hit. The Nether Crystals heal it in its first stage. It flies at a maximum speed of 300Mph and is near impossible to hit with arrows. Its attacks are: -diving down at full speed and launching the player up to 2000 blocks away (2nd stage) -Shooting Wither skulls in rapidfire (1st stage) -Spawning lesser Ender Dragons/Withers (2nd stage) -shooting Ender Dragon fireballs in rapidfire (1st stage) -spawning armies of Wither Skeletons (1st stage) Battle Tactics: -Bring an army of the strongest tameable mobs you can find, but don’t get attached to them, because they won’t last long. -Bring a friend, or as many as you can. Upon defeating the Dragon: A death animation will play, showing the dragon disintegrating like the Ender Dragon, and then the screen will glow white, and when the white disappears, the player will be at their first spawn, and all pets that ever died in their world will be surrounding them, alive. Monsters will cease to spawn naturally or from monster spawners apon beating the Dragon. When the dragon has been slain, the player will be awarded with the achievement “The True End.” (note: I took all pictures and created the dragon‘s model as well as the story, dont use these images and story without permission) Category:Dragon Variations Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Dragon Category:Wither Variations Category:Wither-like Mobs Category:Hydra Variations Category:Hydras Category:Mob Variations